


A little bit of Sin: A prompt-fill Collection

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Sin meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: Prompt fills from a sin meme on Tumblr. Some are slightly sinful, some are pure smut. It varies ;3





	A little bit of Sin: A prompt-fill Collection

When you see someone nearly every day, it’s easy to miss certain things about them. Especially when your mind was already made up about how you viewed said person.

 

To Marinette, Chat Noir had always been a close friend since day one. He was her partner, after all, and while he was a little goofy here and there, he was reliable and trustworthy, and selfless to a fault. And yes, she would even concede to the fact that he was quite handsome, even though she refused to tell him so to his face. The last thing he needed was another stroke to his ego.

 

He had quite a BIG ego at that, it seemed.

 

A charcoal pencil skritched across coarse paper as her eyes slid down the lines of his body, the sleek curve of his suit betraying the very definite muscle hidden beneath the surface. At a glance, he always seemed just that. Sleek. Lean. Smooth. Next to no definition. But the longer she stared, the more obvious it got that it was a trick of the material in motion that blurred hard edges and turned his form into liquid night incarnate.

 

But he was still a dork at heart.

 

A heroic dork with a romantic streak, but still a dork. 

 

On the page, his form twisted on her chaise, hips canted just so as he leaned to one side, his upper half propped up on a stack of pillows to let him gaze seemingly out the window. Her phone was propped up cycling through a longer video of the last akuma attack that Alya had managed to snag. It was weird, watching him watch her like that.   
  
She darkened in the shadow where his arm met his chest and redrew a few lines, contouring over the shape of the muscles drawing down into the twist of his back and along his side to his hips. She traced the line again, lighter, biting her lip. 

 

His face. She should start on his face…

 

Back up to his shoulders, her eyes focused on the sharp contrast between the black of his suit and the surprisingly pale tan of his skin. For some reason she’d always imagined he’d be darker. Just a bit. He seemed like such a wild child it was hard to imagine him avoiding sunlight to any degree, but the closer she looked it was hard to spot anything even close to an imperfection on the sparse amount of skin on display. She berated herself as soon as her thoughts drifted into the curious realm of wondering what the rest of him looked like. That was dangerous thinking. Instead she jotted in loose lines along his neck, blending it down into his shoulders and gently carving out the curve of his chin, kissing his lips with the pencil and slowly shaping out his nose. A loose swoop edged up along his brow and the crown of his skull, something light she’d be able to erase later on or blend in with the shadows of his hair. And of course, the ghostly shape of the ears perked forward atop his head.

 

Her hand stilled at his eyes, though.

 

The intense look simmering under the haze of green froze her hand on the page. He was looking at her, but not her, with such a dark fire it burned the oxygen right out of her lungs. She couldn’t remember ever seeing that look on his face before. It was so far away, and yet still so focused.

 

She drew his eyes closed.

 

She wasn’t even going to try to recreate that look on paper.

 

She debated leaving the sketch unfinished.

 

Or, say it was unfinished. The loose lines that hinted at the high collar and piping of his armor were barely visible with how light they’d been sketched in, making his figure look nearly naked and Marinette had to swallow against the nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach that felt a lot like betray and a little bit like anticipation.

 

“Alright kitty, I think it’s time I started on my homework, so you need to scat, cat.“

  
“Aw, but Purrincess, it was just getting good!”


End file.
